1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyesteramine ingredient and use of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of the polyesteramine in a variety of personal care, hair care and cosmetic products to provide water resistance, shine, gloss, surface smoothening and film-forming benefits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water resistance, shine, gloss, surface smoothening, and film-forming are all desirable attributes in personal care, nail care and cosmetic compositions, products and preparations. For example, water resistance is a much-desired quality amongst consumers of color cosmetics, lipsticks, eyelash mascara, insect repellents and sunscreen preparations. Additionally, shine and gloss are much desired attributes in nail color and hair care preparations. Surface smoothening is important in a shampoo, hair conditioner, styling mousse and other hair treatment preparation and can provide superior wet and dry hair combing. Film-forming is a desired attribute in, for example, body wash, liquid soap, hair color and skin care preparations.
There is a long felt need in cosmetic industry for a single ingredient which, when incorporated into formulated compositions, can deliver multiple functions to these compositions, including the aforementioned desired attributes and benefits.
Such results can now be attained by the use of compositions that have an effective amount of a polyesteramine according to the present invention as a single ingredient. This single ingredient delivers multiple performance advantages to a composition that heretofore had required the use of a number of different ingredients. Furthermore, these performance advantages have not been achieved by simple esteramines known in the literature.